


[Podfic]Gain and Loss

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [100]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Growing Up, Missing Scenes, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Snapshots, awesome ladies podfic VI, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freedom can be wonderful or terrifying. Sometimes it's both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]Gain and Loss

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gain And Loss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588209) by [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan). 



> Created for Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5BStarWarsTFA%5DGainandLoss.mp3)


End file.
